Filch,mishief fun The Story of Fred and George
by Lottie.com
Summary: Fred, George and Lee's version of what happened at Hogwarts, Lesson's, Teachers, and the " Percy" incident. It's a barrel of laughs when you're mischevious twins and a guy with dreadlocks!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, JK veeeeeeery rich.  
  
Chapter One. Gred and Forge.  
  
Fred and George Weasley stood at the station with their Mum, Dad three older brothers. Their little brother Ron was only nine and was standing rather glued to Mrs Weasley's side, little Ginny, only eight - the youngest of the Weasley's was at home with "Grandma." She wasn't really Grandma but some foul old lady with a cane, millions of cats and a rather large moustache.  
  
Mrs Weasley was hugging Bill although it was difficult as he was almost a foot taller than her.  
  
" Well done darling on becoming Head Boy, Mummy and Daddy are very proud of you!"  
  
Bill rushed bright crimson, in horrible contrast with his brilliant red hair just past his shoulders, tied up in a girly pink bobble with flowers all over it. It wasn't his choice to have a frilly bobble, but his mother insisted he wore it to look smart of the first day of term, he had also taken out his pride and joy dragon fang earring from his left ear.  
  
Dragon- Loving Charlie Weasley was the tall gangly one with loads of freckles, standing chatting up a girl in the corner, her name was Lucie, and Charlie had liked her for years but she didn't feel the same way, they were firm friends though, but not as firm as Charlie would have liked.  
  
Percy was the smartest wizard in third year, with thick horned rimmed glasses and a very studious expression, he loved to show off his intelligence, and often made cruel digs at the twins.  
  
Fred and George were the mischievous identical twins, both only eleven, but famous as being practical jokers, they were only in first year, but their parents were worried sick and were prepared to have to pick them up if they had to if they misbehaved. The twins were actually quite smart, but they used their intelligence to think of ways of fooling people or conjuring practical jokes. They had great imaginations, but if all else failed they could always do the I'm-george-he's-fred trick, even their parents fell for that.  
  
"I'll be head boy soon mum." Said Percy gloating, puffing his chest immensely.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes for about the millionth time, there wasn't much else you could do around Percy. He murmured a few choice words and patted Percy on the back, "good luck to you mate."  
  
George sniggered and placed a hand over is mouth but Percy's sharp gaze caught him, "Fred what've you done to my back?"  
  
Fred looked innocent, "I'm not Fred, he is, no wonder I always get blamed, didn't you know George was the evil one?"  
  
"I thought you were George?" Questioned Percy, beginning, as usual, to get narked at the twins.  
  
"He's not George, I am, aren't I George?"  
  
"Sure am Fred."  
  
Before Percy could strangle Fred, or was it George? Well, the nearest twin, they were interrupted by the trains whistle.  
  
"C'mon Perce, can't be late for school." Yelled Fred over his shoulder and the twins took off at a run,  
  
"Unimaginable! Wouldn't want that to happen." Remarked George before disappearing up onto the train after his brother.  
  
Percy sighed, this was going to be a long year, but fortunately for him this story focuses on the Twins so Percy can rest for a while.  
  
Bill was next to board the train followed, as usual, by his many girl admirers and pulling out the pink bobble before chucking it out the window to Ron, "see you at Christmas!"  
  
Charlie brought up the rear but didn't realise it as he was too enthralled in his "chat" with Lucie.  
  
"Can't be that bad at school for a whole year with Percy can it?" Asked Fred peering into a compartment window.  
  
"Dunno, there's got to be plenty of places to dump him, cellars, dungeons." George trailed off and opened the door into an empty compartment.  
  
"Yeah I could see ole' Godric making a room especially to dump Slytherin when he got to annoying." Murmured Fred poking his head back out of the compartment before settling down in his seat.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
"S' that Percy?"  
  
"Dunno, pass us the chocolate."  
  
" Hi Perce, what's up? Why is there steam coming out of your ears?" asked nervously, trying to joke.  
  
" W-H-A-T H-A-V-E Y-O-U D-O-N-E T-O M-E?" Percy fumed.  
  
George gulped, Fred went white.  
  
" Nothing," They said in unison.  
  
" Then why, you little ginger creeps, is everyone laughing at me?"  
  
" Well there's." Fred began unable to resist.  
  
" Look, whatever you have done to me take if off and I won't tell mum, okay?"  
  
Fred sighed and mutter 'tell-tale' and 'snitch' under his breath before waving his wand ( Unicorn Hair and willow, swishy and cheap). Suddenly a bright yellow sticker floated off Percy's back and landed very neatly in George's palm. Percy's snorted loudly and left the compartment without asking what they had done.  
  
" What did you do exactly?" asked a coloured boy with dark dreadlocks who was sitting a few seats behind the twins.  
  
" Oh," said George grinning, " We bewitched a piece of paper to stick on our brother's back, then we made it say " I'm a homo, can I be in your home- o," he couldn't read it, or get it off but everyone else could read it. It's usually a good trick. Shame it didn't work.  
  
" Cool! I'm Lee Jordan, by the way, muggle-born parents, so I'm kind of a pure blood but kind of a half blood, I assume you're pure blood."  
  
" Yeah," the twins agreed, " I'm George, this is Fred."  
  
All throughout the train journey the twins noticed Lee Jordan never got the mixed up once. Even family got them confused. Everyone did, well except for " Grandma's cats.  
  
******************  
  
" Let me get this straight, you wanna get us," Lee pointed to himself, Fred and George, " Across that," he pointed to the murky depths of the lake, " in those?" Finally he pointed to the old rowing boats, " Madness!"  
  
Hagrid raised a bushy eyebrow.  
  
" Yeah, that's bout righ'," then he added, " Well, yeh can swin if yeh like"  
  
Lee frowned but got into the boat as he was told, he didn't like the look of the brown water.  
  
" I hate school!"  
  
Fred looked up,  
  
" Don't we all mate, don't we all!"  
  
Then a suspicious grin spread all over George's face.  
  
" Well, we could make it more fun I suppose."  
  
" Meaning.?"  
  
" Meaning we're right next to a boat full of girls who hate water, right?" George stopped, all to aware of the curious looks being sent their way by some lads who had seen the "Percy" incident.  
  
Lee took out five wands,  
  
" Already way ahead of ya mate."  
  
Fred looked impressed.  
  
" Pretty good, you got everyone's?"  
  
Lee grinned a cheeky grin.  
  
" Yup. I think."  
  
But George wasn't listening and with one " FLIPENDO!" the girls were swimming with the fishies. And the squid.  
  
" Yer alright back there girls?" Came Hagrids deep booming voice,  
  
" I'd like to take points of yer but yer not in a house yet boys."  
  
A chinese girl who was floating next to there boat was looking pretty smug,  
  
" Cho, Chang."  
  
As Lee went to shake her hand she pulled and all three of them went careering over the edge into the water with the girls.  
  
" Checkmate."  
  
Before Fred and George could think of some smart-assed reply, Hagrid was there pulling everyone out with a single arm.  
  
" Better watch out for you boys, can' believe you two are the brothers of the 'ead boy, you seen to carry trouble wherever yer go, all of yer," Hagrid said, nodding and Lee too, who was pink with delight.  
  
All three boys grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know that Cho is a year younger but now she isn't okay. I didn't know which of the girl chasers were in Fred and George's year, so I used Cho. Please review and you will make me verrrrrry happy and I will email you when there is an update,  
  
Thanks.  
  
Lottie.com x  
  
With help from Micro-Chick 


	2. The Sorting, Fred and George Style

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. J.K veeery rich. But I do own most of the first years, and Lee's sister.  
  
Chapter Two: Weasley's Reunited  
  
When the first years finally arrived ( twenty minutes late, thanks to Lee and the twins. A/N What a great name for a band!) They were filed up in a straight line and let into the great hall. Everything seemed fuzzy and bright, but there was a bright orange slash over on a table covered in a gold and scarlet cloth, Fred and George assumed in was their brothers.  
  
Bill seemed to be sitting next to a coloured girl with dark brown dreadlocks, she was wearing the gold Head Girl badge. The girl saw Lee and grinned, he waved pathetically.  
  
" Hey, Lee, is that your sister?" George asked.  
  
Lee nodded.  
  
" Is that your brother?" He replied.  
  
" Ewwwwwww!" They all screeched.  
  
Before they could continue, all three faces covered with a confused and very shocked expression, there was a tingle as a very old man bashed his glass with a large metal spoon, the chattering all suddenly stopped, like it had been turned off.  
  
" May the sorting begin!" The man said. His voice was deep and growly, he looked old, at least 100 and very tired, but the twins couldn't resist a twinge of respect towards him.  
  
Suddenly the old battered hat that had been sitting on a stool began to sing. It lasted a few minutes, the muggle-born's stared in awe.  
  
Names were then read out off a list, the first child ( Jade Abingdon )was obviously a pure-blooded witch as she flounced up, straightened her skirt and strutted up the steps. She sat down, smiled, showing all her pearly white teeth, and then- very gracefully, placed the hat on her long bondey- locks.  
  
"Griffindor!!!" The hat yelled. She jumped down and sat among the cheering Griffindors.  
  
The next was a tall blonde boy, he was confident, but not cheesy, he was the type of guy girls love, but he looked laid back, his name was Kyle Brayshaw.  
  
" Ravenclaw!"  
  
The next person to come up was Cho Chang, the girl who had pulled all the boys into the water. She caught Lee's eye and smiled. Lee couldn't resist grinning back, cheekily.  
  
She didn't have the same confidence, she looked Worried, but still pretty.  
  
" RAVENCLAW!"  
  
She sighed and sat on the Ravenclaw table a final glance at Lee.  
  
The next little girl was small with dark pigtails, she was called Jamea Diamond and she became another Griffindor.  
  
People became Hufflepuffs, and a scary looking girl with a pale face a long black hair became the first Slytherin, she was followed by some beefy lads, more freakish Goths, and a few evil looking pretty boys, and a 'cute Irish girl' as Lee put it, began the next Griffindor.  
  
" Jordan, Lee."  
  
Lee gulped and went up to he stool, he went pale and looked nervous, he didn't care what house he was in, as long as he was with Fred and George. Even if that meant sharing a common room with his sister.  
  
There was a long and dramatic pause until the house shouted out.  
  
" GRIFFINDOR!!!"  
  
Lee let out a sigh of relief, but if wasn't over yet, what if the twins ended up in another house?  
  
The names became a buzz and Fred and George didn't hear it anymore. They were plotting their next trick, and the one after that.  
  
" Fred Weasley."  
  
Both twins stood up walked to the front of the hall, and walked up onto the stage.  
  
" Fred, Weasley?" Professor McGonnagal repeated.  
  
Professor Mc Gonnagal waited.  
  
" Which one of you is Fred?"  
  
" I am!" They both yelled in unison.  
  
" Look this isn't a joke anymore."  
  
" Okay," said George, " I'm Fred."  
  
George sat down on the stool as Fred.  
  
" Griffindor!!!"  
  
" Only joking, I'm George!"  
  
George said.  
  
George Weasley was the last name on the list, and Fred sat down, becoming, obviously, a Griffindor.  
  
Announcements were made and eventually Fred and George got to eat, and good god they did.  
  
During the time they were stuffing their faces the stopped for a few seconds, to talk to Bill, who Fred was sitting next to.  
  
" Bill, what's the password?"  
  
Bill put down his fork to think.  
  
" Um, it's. Cabbage-Loaf."  
  
" Okay."  
  
Lee talked to his sister about things and Fred and George spoke to Charlie and Bill about things.  
  
" So, Lee's sister and Bill's girlfriend, what's your name?" George asked suddenly,  
  
She smiled, she had the same cheeky grin as Lee but with a female sexy twist.  
  
" I'm Amber Jordan, pleased to meet you George."  
  
George didn't bother to ask how she knew his name, he was transfixed by her large beautiful amber eyes.  
  
Fred was talking to the other first year Griffindors.  
  
There were two other boys, Leo Garry who was blonde and gorgeous, Ben Murray, dark hair, sexy smile, but he was very shy. Then there were four girls. Jade Abingdon, Jamea Diamond, Sinead Finnegan and Heather Summers.  
  
After a few hours it was time for everyone to go to their common rooms.  
  
Fred, George and Lee raced ahead of all the others, they had asked Bill how to get to the Griffindor Common Room already.  
  
" Cabbage-Loaf!" Lee panted.  
  
The Fat Lady's portrait opened and Lee and the twins crawled in.  
  
George muttered something in Latin and pointed to the back of the portrait. It was a spell, a spell to turn the next person who went into the common room into a life size, bright pink, and fluffy bunny rabbit. Percy had been just behind the twins.  
  
Trying not to give anything away Fred, Lee and George sat in the corner, huddled together, pretending to talk, while their eyes were not moving from the portrait hole.  
  
Percy strolled in, and with a pop he was wearing a pink fuzzy bunny-suit.  
  
Lee and the twins cracked up. People stared going into the common room laughing, Bill was nearly crying, he had never been a big Percy fan.  
  
Charlie on the other hand, was snogging Lucie in the corner.  
  
" What have you done, get this off now!" Percy yelled.  
  
Lee Jordan rolled his eyes and released the curse, sighing.  
  
" I shall report you!" Percy snapped, looking as menacing as a cow with stomach ache.  
  
" What will you say? Dumbledore Sir, I think I need psychological help, I was turned into a fuzzy rabbit and I think I'm scared for life!" Fred mimicked,  
  
Percy screwed up his face and went to sulk in a corner.  
  
" What's his problem?" asked Leo Garry, smiling.  
  
" No idea at all!" George sighed, comically.  
  
A little later the common room emptied until at about elevenish the only people left were Lee and pretty little Jamea Diamond, who was sat thinking and reading a book.  
  
" Hey Jamea, what are you doing?" Lee asked her, walking over to her and sitting down next to her.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
" Reading, thinking. I don't know, dreaming."  
  
Lee looked at her.  
  
" You seem the shy, creative, poetic, hidden talent kind of girl am I right?"  
  
Jamea smiled, her pretty face moonlit.  
  
" Yeah, not sure about talented."  
  
She giggled as Lee protested.  
  
" You seem, you seem the funny, relaxed kind of guy, you're outgoing, put although you always seem happy, things. nag at you inside. You can be over confident, but a total flirt, friends come first with you and you're very mischievous. Am I wrong?"  
  
Lee smiled, he loved the way she said, " Am I wrong?" rather than " am I right?"  
  
" Totally right."  
  
Lee placed his hand on her arm. She looked surprised.  
  
" I'd better go. I'm tired."  
  
She pulled the bobbles out of her black hair and walked to bed. Lee sighed and smiled. Tomorrow would be another day of mischief. 


End file.
